A Conversation
by Rienuaa
Summary: A multichapter Maya/Jack oneshot. Not really sure why I wrote it, but I like the outcome. Takes place after Where Angels Fear to Tread, but before the end. Also, this assumes you've read my Handsome Jack backstory rewrite. UPDATE: Fine, fine, I'll finish it :P
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone :)

This story assumes you've read my Handsome Jack backstory rewrite known as The End. If you haven't, here's a summary:

The ending of BL2 was wrong and dumb. A better ending would have been revealing that Jack is a siren. That way I can canonically write in a shower scene and the lunar satellite can end up blowing up.

* * *

Fade from black to the inside of a cage made of H-tech. The view focuses on a simple reclined chair made of what looks like scrap metal welded together. The chair faces a pool of brightly glowing slag. There is a table next to the chair. A wine glass and bottle are on the table.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

The camera pans around. It's Maya inside the cage. And it's Jack in the chair.

Jack reaches over, picks up the wine glass, and takes a sip.

A pause.

"Or maybe not. Heh."

"Urgh... what did... ugh... what did you do to me?"

Jack grins. He downs the rest of the wine and hauls himself to his feet.

"Oh, good, you really are awake this time."

Hysteria begins to rise in Maya. "Let me out of here, now." She tries to stand up.

"Ah ah ah ah, you shouldn't stand up right now. You're going to be a bit light headed."

"What did you DO?"

Jack falters. He drops his over the top smile and instead stares at the ground.

"It was an accident."

"... An accident? What?"

"Here, I'll explain everything in a bit. Let me get you out of there."

Maya tenses up. "... You're going to set me free?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"..."

"Look, we're the only ones here. It's an island, Maya. And there's only one way off - a ship that only my bio-signature can fly. You're stuck here, so the cage is kind of redundant."

"I could... ugh... I could swim..."

"Yeah, no. The slag pollution's so intense here you'd fry. Even I can't touch the stuff for too long."

Maya at this point grimaces and collapses. Jack cringes. He grabs the wine glass again, dumps the rest on the ground, and dips it in the slag. He frowns a bit, turns away, and takes a sip.

Maya's eyes widen.

"Did you just... drink slag?"

"You don't?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Right, right. You're a purist, aren't you. Lilith could learn a thing from you, you know."

Jack laughs a little. Maya is visibly angered.

"You shut up about Lilith, you asshole."

"Hey, at least I'm not dying of Eridium poisoning. Could be worse, pumpkin."

"... what..."

"Have you seen her recently? I mean, sure, it's boosting her powers, but the stuff she's using isn't pure. It's addictive, and it's eating away at her inside. I'd tell her to swap to pure Eridium, rather than the unprocessed crap she's using, but apparently shooting her boyfriend in the chest means I'm not allowed to give advice."

Maya looks like she's about to say something, but stops.

"This stuff, on the other hand... it's pure, processed and safe. And a hellova lot more effective, too." He takes another sip.

He walks over to the cage and presses the release. The cage is stuck, though. After a few more button presses, he sighs heavily, steps to the front of the cage, and rips a huge hole in the side with his hand.

"Get up, Maya."

"Ugh... how did you just..."

"I'm trying to explain that. Please, let's talk, okay?"

Maya's eyes flicker open, and focus on Jack. She leaps to her feet, and spends her remaining energy diving toward Jack.

As soon as her hands touch him, her pupils dilate.

Jack's right eye suddenly starts to shine with purple and pink light. Purple and pink tattoos glow through his clothes. His left eye doesn't glow, but a ring of tattoos around it does.

Maya starts to scream in terror.

"NO!" Jack grabs Maya's hands and tears them off his chest. He lets go and staggers back. His eye and tattoos slowly fade back to normal.

Maya snaps back to reality and falls away.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you... I tried..." Jack trails off.

"You... you're a siren..."

"... Yeah."

"Oh my god."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't even try it."

"No, I am. Really."

"..." Maya slowly lowers herself to the ground. She sighs upon sitting down. She stares straight ahead into the pool of Eridium.

Jack looks forlornly at the Eridium, then sits down on the ground near Maya.

They sit in silence. Jack finally blurts out "do you mind if I tell you a story?"

Maya closes her eyes. "Only if you tell me what you did."

"I'm trying."

"Then tell me the story."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what it's like, right? To grow up with the marks? I've listened to some of your ECHOs, though. You were treated as a god.

I wasn't so lucky.

Perhaps it was fate.

I was born on a planet far away from here. No space travel. No digistructing. No satellites. No vault hunters, or bandits, or psychos.

No sirens.

My parents died when I was very young. I don't know who they were. I was shuffled from house to house, orphanage to orphanage. Apparently a short, quiet kid with blue tattoos makes for an easy target. I was pushed around a lot. I'd like to claim I took it well and fought through the pain, but I didn't. It was hell.

I finally found near permanent residence in a home containing a very unpleasant woman and her many children. It was worse than hell. She would hurt me for not following her orders. She would also drink too much. I'm not really sure why she adopted me. Perhaps it was a taxes thing.

When I was 15 or so I ran away.

I made it a month before I ran back, starving and half-dead. When I told her why I had left, she threw a knife in drunken anger."

Jack frowns. He reaches a hand up, and unhooks half of his mask.

"It landed in my left eye."

Jack unhooks the rest of the mask. His entire left eye is gone, scarred over. Purple scars extend from the wound all across his face. Blue Siren tattoos extend outward from his scar.

"I assume it killed me instantly. What I also assume is the experience awakened my power. All I know is, somehow, I woke up to me choking the life out of the horrid bitch, purple light shining from my tattoos, and I had never felt better in my entire life.

It was strange, though. I wasn't just killing her... I was draining her. I felt her die. And that's the important part. It was like I could now feel life forces. I could sense energy.

And it was great.

Over time I learned anything as simple as a touch could kill people. Mere physical contact was deadly."

Jack pauses, grins.

"I killed them all. The entire planet. Dead. I hunted the last of my people to extinction."

His smile falters as he handles his mask.

"But there was something else, too. As long as I kept killing, I couldn't die. Gunshot wounds healed over, or the bullets simply bounced off. I didn't need to eat, or sleep, or even breathe.

I honestly don't regret it. In my years of scouring that planet for remaining humans, I didn't feel a single ounce of remorse."

"You monster." Maya weakly scowls at Jack.

"No. I'm a predator. There's a difference." Jack grins.

"There is no difference. You murder in cold blood for fun."

"Murder? No. I hunt. How does a Bullymong feel when it hunts the Skags? Predators do not feel guilt."

"You assume yourself over everyone else?"

"Just over humans. After all, we are the superior beings, right?"

Maya freezes in place. "Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what?"

"Don't you dare compare me to you. I help people. I heal people."

"Oh, get a grip. You're a Siren. You don't eat, you don't sleep. You don't age. You have mystical powers."

"What are you saying?"

"To humans, we are gods. I simply act as I should."

Maya opens her mouth, as if to object, but stops herself. "Just finish your goddamn story."

"I intend to."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack smiles as he remembers.

"Of course, even on a barren planet, I was still plagued with troubles. I spent most of my time reading and learning about the universe. I also took a particular liking to programming. Around forty years after I ripped the life from the last band of people, a Hyperion dropship parked near my planet. They apparently followed my Siren powers. I was taken aboard and restrained. I think I was able to kill about twenty people before they finally got me to settle down. I had assumed they would just leave me drifting in space after I ended up ripping through a few walls, but apparently they have some tech in there that can neutralize my powers. It was a pity, I had planned on hijacking the ship to find someplace else to live.

But I guess I don't have the best karma.

I only caught snippets of their conversations. Most of it was behind locked doors and viewing screens. Lots of the classic 'we don't know what he is' and 'he won't stop killing people.'

They started the tests a few days later.

It was agonizing. They pumped me full of Eridium and watched me heal as they cut me over and over. I felt like I was losing my mind.

I learned a few things from that cell.

Firstly, I learned that I was the only male siren in the history of for freakin' ever. And secondly, I learned what my powers did to other sirens."

Maya sneers. "Is this where you tell me I've given up 20 years of my life?"

Jack chuckles. "Maya, I drain the powers of Sirens - not their life. You'll be fine."

"You've drained my... powers?"

"You're the one that tried to tackle me."

"No, but... you..."

"Yeah. I know. Check it out."

Jack reaches out and clenches a fist. His tattoos glow for a brief second as a phase bubble materializes in the air.

"... Holy shit."

"You'll be fine in about two minutes. It shouldn't even have hurt."

"I... Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... I need your help."

Maya and Jack lock eyes.

"If you think I am helping your sorry ass, you are so mistaken."

"Please, Maya, just listen."

"No. You are telling me you can literally _feed off the life force of people_, and I'm supposed to just be okay with that? That's what happened before, right?

"... I..."

"That's what happened. You touched me, you drained me, and now I can barely stand."

"No, look, you need to listen to me."

"I'm done listening to you. You're a psychopath."

"I'm just trying to - "

"You're just trying to trick me into using my powers to help you! I don't care what you want. Whatever it is, I'm not doing it."

"I didn't - "

"You're just an asshole trying to make me further whatever ridiculous evil plot you have in store this time."

"I'm not - "

"Oh, just like that time you _enslaved your own daughter and forced her to lead people to her death against her will._"

Jack stands up abruptly.

Maya, finding her strength again, follows suit.

"That's what this is about, isn't it. You need a new Siren to abuse. What, your own daughter wasn't enough for you?"

"Don't you _dare_ speak about my daughter like that." Jack's fists clench.

"That's all this is. It's one big plan to use me, just like you used Angel."

"**DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT ANGEL LIKE THAT.**"

Maya stops abruptly.

Jack, tattoos shining brighter than the sun, is facing away from Maya. His fists are shaking in anger. He is barely restraining himself.

"She is... she was the only thing I had."

Maya furrows her brow. She wasn't expecting a reaction like that.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to not kill you?"

The suddenness of the question catches Maya off guard.

"... No?"

"Every part of me but one wants to kill you. To rip the life from your body. To make it painful. And to make it slow. But..."

Jack turns, his tattoos once again fading.

"Maya, please. You know me. You know how hard this is to admit."

Maya sighs, defeated.

"Can I get you some water?"

"It's probably poisoned or something."

"... Be right back."

Jack walks to a pile of H-Tech boxes and opens one. He pulls out a bottle of water, and walks over to Maya. He hold it out, then pauses, breaks the seal, and holds it out again.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"No, thanks for not killing me."

Jack blinks. "You're welcome."

Maya looks up at Jack.

"What did you need me to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Eridium changes the way sirens can use their powers. Lilith, as you know, can phase other people and objects when she's under its effect. Angel... Angel could tap into the senses of people. She could communicate with anyone, anywhere"

"What about you?"

Jack frowns. "I can force people to obey me. Only through touch, though."

Maya looks at her feet. "Is that what happened with Lilith?"

Jack bites his bottom lip. "Yes."

Maya shakes her head in disbelief. "Then why did she not kill us?"

"I was holding back. I wasn't trying to hurt her, believe me."

"Oddly enough, I don't believe you."

"Fair enough. Even I cringe at the hell I've put you bandits through."

"Then why do it?"

"Because I'm bored."

"... You really are a psychopath, aren't you."

"Oh, you're just getting this now?"

Maya rolls her eyes.

"Heheh… Fine, fine, back on topic. I've been studying your siren energy for a while, and I think you have a pretty damn interesting interaction with Eridium."

"Oh?"

"..."

"What… what can I do?"

"... Maya, you can raise the dead."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chap 4 updated - finish that then read this

* * *

"Calm down."

"No! How the hell can I calm down? I… what? I can't… I…"

At this point, it had been over a minute of this rant. Jack, sitting in the chair again, was fast losing patience. Maya paced back and forth, her fists opening and closing.

"Are you really saying I can just… point and phaselock and BAM I can just defy nature because that just doesn't seem right and I don't think that I maybe I just - "

"Maya. Please. Get ahold of yourself. You are still technically trapped here. With me."

Maya narrows her eyes. "I don't get it."

"What's there not to get?"

"You can steal siren powers, right?"

"Yep."

"If you need me… why not just use me? Why give me the opportunity to decline?"

Jack stands up. He blinks. "I want you to understand me."

"... What?"

"I… I want you to understand that I'm not the bad guy."

"But you clearly are."

"Don't you think I know that?" Jack turns away. He shakes his head.

"I don't understand."

"Of course not."

"I want to help you."

Jack opens his eyes slowly. He exhales. "Do you? Or do you just want to survive?"

"Why else would you tell me everything, if not to try and convince me to help you?"

"I just want you to understand why I do what I do."

"I can't imagine any of your motives. As of now, all I can see you doing is killing random people for fun."

"Try. Just try to imagine. Imagine never being able to hug your daughter. Imagine watching her die, and knowing you can't do anything to stop it."

Maya's eyes widen in realization.

"That's what you want, isn't it."

Jack nods.

"I just want my Angel back."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think it's working."

Jack paces behind Maya, who is standing with her arm outstretched. He squeezes his eyes shut in frustration. "You're using my technique. It has to work."

"It's not."

"Try harder."

Maya sighs. She drops her arm to her side.

"Jack, I don't know what I'm doing."

"You just need to focus. Your power is like an outburst of control. Just find the siren in you and focus on what you want it to do."

"I can't do it."

Jack stares at his feet. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"... What?"

"Even with Eridium helping you, I don't think you have the mastery to control your powers like that. It took decades for me to start controlling people, and even then it was difficult unless that person was very weak." Jack shakes his head. "I really didn't hope it would come to this."

Jack steps towards Maya and holds his hand near the center of her chest.

Maya takes a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Losing my patience."

"Jack, you said you wouldn't hurt me… you said…"

"I wasn't pissed then."

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm trying…"

Jack stops, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"You agreed to help me."

"You were going to kill me!"

"True."

"You said you wouldn't, though!"

"... Who said anything about killing you?"

"You were just… your touch… but…"

Jack smirks. "You realize I can't drain the life of other sirens, right?"

"I know."

"Then… why are you… oh. Oh, I get it." Jack's smirk widens. "You don't want to be controlled, do you."

"Of course not!"

"Sadly, it looks like this is the only way I'll see my daughter again." A pause. "I am sorry. Truly."

"Liar."

Jack laughs softly. "Yep."

Jack suddenly lunges forward, faster than Maya can react. He places his hand on Maya's chest tattoo. Maya, at first terrified, instantly calms down. Jack's tattoos slowly being to lighten.

He closes his eyes and starts to concentrate. Maya stares straight ahead.

"I really am sorry," he mutters.

Jack opens his eyes and looks apologetically at the unresponsive Maya. He slides his hand up to the side of her cheek. His thumb brushes her lips.

He meets her eyes.

"Shit." Jack swears and tears his hand away. His tattoos begin to fade.

Maya refocuses. "What? Why did you… what happened?"

"It's nothing."

Maya narrows her eyes.

"You just… you just reminded me of her."

"... Who?"

Jack turns away. He tightens his hands into fists out of frustration.

"My wife."


	7. Chapter 7

"You… you had a wife?"

Jack sits down on the chair. He remains silent, but nods once.

He reaches into his shirt and pulls on a thin chain. A wedding ring with a small chunk of Eridium in the place of a diamond is pulled out. He grips the ring tightly in a fist.

Maya sits on the ground across the beach.

Jack breaks the silence after five minutes.

"Her name was Clara."

Maya exhales.

Jack continues. "She was like you. Young, pretty, and powerful. A siren, proud and brilliant."

Maya smiles weakly. "She sounds nice."

The corner's of Jack's mouth turn up while he remembers.

"She was incredible. I still remember the day we met, all those years ago."

Maya meets his eyes. "How did you meet?"

"It was back when I was first picked up by Hyperion, actually. I can sort of sense where people are around me, and at first I didn't even notice. But as the days turned to weeks, I began to sense her.

She felt… different. I can't explain it. I didn't see her face until much later, but I could feel her.

I didn't know what was different about her until I saw her.

Namely, I saw who she was controlling.

She was… inside one of the scientists. I caught a few glimpses, but didn't really understand until she jumped from one to the other. I felt the strange life force in one of the typical white coats, and somehow managed to watch it jump from one to the other. The body she jumped from collapsed. She dragged the body into the trash disposal.

My kind of girl, you know?

At first I didn't let on that I knew. I had never seen anything like it before. Who was she? What was she doing here?

Why did she spend so much time looking over my test results?

But I couldn't resist. The next time I was "alone" with her, I caught her eye and winked.

She knew that I knew, and damn did she make it interesting."

Jack starts to smile openly. He turns the ring over in his hands, his eyes caught in the iridescent beauty of the Eridium jewel.

"From that day forward it became a game. She would try her best to cause 'accidents' that allowed me to 'kill' the bodies she needed to hide. It was apparent she was trying to find something out, and didn't care who died in the process. She also on several occasions bumped random scientists into me, so I did end up actually murdering a few. I was able to thank her for that on a later date."

Maya shakes her head in disgust. Jack catches Maya's reaction, and frowns as he continues to explain.

"Our fun ended when Hyperion sent in troops to investigate the high accident rate."


End file.
